Twilight Falls
by XxQueenElphabaOfTheWestxX
Summary: Katherine is a half vampire who's father is out to hunt her done and kill her. What happens when she falls for her best friend Justin but he betrays her? In desperate attempt to escape her father she runs away to Arizona and meets Max and The Flock.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi My name is Katherine Marie-Joy_ _im 16 years old and i have a secret. A secret that i shouldnt be_ _telling you about because you might be one of them. Im a vampire. Im_ _not your usaul vampire though. I have wings. I have black hair that is_ _always in a ponytail and purple eys but they are sometimes blue. Im 5'7and my wings are black with a light purple tip on the top of them. I hope youre not one tof them if you are reading this. And what i mean by  
>one of them' is that i hope youre not a vampire hunter. I go to school<br>at Midnight high school. If youre wondering yes i can walk in the  
>sunlight. I can walk whenever except for for the nights of Eclipses. I<br>go full vampire then. And what i mean by that is that i kill anything  
>and everything in my way. Oh and by the way the person who wants me the<br>most is my father. He hates me. He left me when i was born because i  
>was half vampire. Oh you mean i didnt tell you I was only half-vampire?<br>Oh well i just did. My dad doesnt like vampires. He hates them. Well me  
>in particular because i have specific powers. I can read minds and I'm<br>telepathic. I live by myself and only my best friend Justin knows about  
>me being a vampire. My mom died when i was really young. My dad is<br>always hunting me. I cant stay in one place for more than year. Justin  
>always moves with me because he is a former vampire hunter. He can<br>figure out where the vampire hunters and we plan on killing out the  
>whole entire population of vampire hunters. Anyways lets stop talking<br>about me and get on with the story shall we? I was getting ready for  
>school when Justin showed up at my door. "hey Katherine you ready<br>to go? Its almost time for school." He told me. I dont know why but i  
>couldnt stop looking at his body. He was 6 feet tall and had blue eyes<br>and blonde hair. He was skinny and and apparently had a six pack  
>because he was wearing a shirt that showed off his abs "Yeah I'm<br>coming. I'll be done in a minute." I got done and I came downstairs and grabbed my book bag. Then I walked outside to see my dad holding Justin in a headlock._


	2. Chapter 2

"Put him down Sam." I told him. I called him Sam because i hated calling him dad or father because a real father wouldnt try to kill his daughter every chance he got. He was also holding justin so hard that he was already passed out. "Ill put him down if you come with me so i can kill you." Ha as if i would go with him. I threw my stuff down and started running at him. He threw Justin done and when he did that he threw him so far that he hit a tree. I got mad at the thought of Justin being hurt, in which he probraly was. When i got to my dad i got into my fighting stance and then pounced towards him. I got ontop of him and then kicked him in the gut. When he crouched down in pain I bit him. It mustve hurt because 1. I was a vampire and 2. He wasnt exactly immune to my venom. He was still able to get away though. When he was gone i ran over to Justin and started patting his cheek trying to get him to wake up. "Justin please wake up. Please dont leave me. I need you." I told him. I started crying and then i did the unexpectable. I kissed him. When i pulled away i saw that he was starring at me with a look on his face that said what-did-you-just-do? But after a while he noticed that i was crying and asked me why i was crying. "Why were you crying?" he asked me. "I was crying because i couldnt handle the thought of you leaving me Justin. You're my best friend." It was the truth. And i think im starting to fall for him to.-

OOOHHH CLIFFY! OK REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

hey guys sorry its been awhile. its just ive had a bad case of writers block and I think I need a cowriter. if you want 2 want to be my cowriter. Emial me what you think should be the next chapter. and ill judge it If you become my cowriter there will be some chapters that I will probraly not need your help on ok thanx guys


End file.
